


The Second Dose

by Mutette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Super Awesome, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutette/pseuds/Mutette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sneaking suspicion in the Golden Trio that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. With the influences of his father and his mother he has to be. So Hermione, Ron and Harry once again use Polyjuice to find and question him. But, not everything goes according to plan. I own nothing. J. K. Rowling is Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is He?!

Chapter 1

"You're sure this is going to work this time?"

"I know Pansy doesn't have a cat, Ronald! This is hardly productive, just drink the potion."

Maybe this would work... This HAD to work. 'It will work. Pansy doesn't have a pet. There is no cat hair. There is no cat hair.' Hermione thought as she lifted the cup to her lips. 'There is no cat hair... Right?'

The stomach retching feeling of turning into a Slytherin was disgusting. Knowing that she was turning into a women with a pug nose and horrible standards was nauseating. Hermione looked steadily up into the mirror, straight black hair framed her face, her brown eyes had turned a murky mud brown instead of the whisky and honey of her own. She was an exact copy of Pansy Parkinston(?). The only things missing were a Slytherin uniform and a constant spew of all things Draco.

Hermione change quickly and silently, listening to the boys curse as there feet became to big for their shoes once again. She wondered what is was like to change into somebody bigger than you. Pansy was roughly the same size as her. Maybe a size or two smaller around the bust area.

"Hermione? Are you ready?," Harry whispered through the crack. His voice already having dropped into Goyles tones.

"Yes," She said, walking out of the stall, "Remember what we talked about. Draco mustn't know we're probing into his life. He's gotten quite a bit more private amongst his friends"

The boys nodded. They had already disposed of the real Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was busy; it seemed as though she was beginning to move on from Draco and had started a trysts of sort with Zabini.

Walking through the halls of the dungeon was a horrible prospect in the middle of the day, walking them in the middle of the night was a nightmare. There were dead ends everywhere and when they did find a blank stretch there was never a door there. There was only one way to find the door within the hour they had. So they decided to split up. She had to hurry she was running out of time. It would be a waste a perfect opportunity if she didn't find the door. Hermione was about to admit defeat when she saw Draco walk past the corridor she was in.

"Draco!"

His head whipped around at an alarming rate, "Oh, hello Pansy. Have you seen Crabbe and Goyle? They've gone missing."

"You weren't looking for me?! I thought I was important..." Hermione pouted, almost puking on herself. How could Pansy act like this and not be sick? This was horrifying and she didn't have to live knowing that Draco had seen her this way.

Draco sighed, rubbing at a crease between his eyebrows, "You are Pansy, really, but I need to speak with Crabbe and Goyle. Have you seen them?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like they'll understand you like I do." She was going to be sick, this was the of Hell. Sucking up to Draco Malfoy of all people.

They stood there staring at each other for a minute. Draco watching Hermione's every move, the way she held herself, they way she responded, even the way she looked t him was different. There was no indifference in her eyes. There were actual emotions, there hadn't been a single emotion in Pansy's eyes since he had denied her a round of "steaming hot sex" two weeks ago. Maybe she had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry. I can talk to you later, afterwards. Would that be okay?"

"I suppose."

The final test. "May I have a kiss before I leave then?"

The panic that she swore was gone roared to life with those simple words. Couples kissed, didn't they? Pansy and Draco were in "love." Pansy made sure that was public.

"S-Sure" Something flashed across Draco's face. Confusion? Surprise? She couldn't tell, his face already schooled into a sweet looking smile.

He pulled her to him, she had forgiven him. He was supposed to be happy, right? Then why was he disappointed? Why was he so upset?

Their lips connect in a soft, chaste kiss. That shared by lovers, a simple kiss. Nothing special about it.

Right?

Wrong. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and her hands came to rest on his chest. She wasn't going to fall for this. This was an act goddamnit! She was going to pull away in three seconds and walk down the corridor all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was going to pretend this never happened. She was going to wipe it from her mind if she had to.

As she was regaining control of her resolve, Draco's hand cupped the back of her neck. The other hand resting on the wall behind her as she slowly, ever so slowly, backed away from him. He would break this time. He couldn't hold out forever. Pansy would grow bored and move to another. He would listen to his father yell, because the Parkingstons were one of the most élite pureblood families there were, not as élite as themselves of course.

She sighed, or was it a gasp, as she hit the wall behind her. Draco used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned so exsquietly as she reached up on her tiptoes to stay connected to his lips. This was rapture. The hell he had witnessed finally passed. She was acting like a proper woman. One who wouldn't trick and deceive others into giving her what she wanted. She was soft around the edges and sweet to taste. She was sweet to the taste...

It hit like a ton of bricks. This was not Pansy. Polyjuice didn't leave a taste, or maybe this person was smart enough to cover it.

Draco trailed a line of open mouth kissed across her neck, leading a trail to her ear. Hermione was going to go insane. This wasn't allowed, she should have stopped this before it started. He was gaining ground on her and he didn't know it. She gasped as he ground himself into her stomach. This was going to far, he thought she was Pansy. Had they had sex, yet? There was no question. He was confident and she was shaking, scared. He was going to seduce her.

He hovered over her ear, smiling, as he whispered, " Who are you?"

Hermione froze. He knew. How long had he known? She was going to be found out. He was going to be able to tell. She squeezed her eyes shut. How long had she been here, looking for the common room? An hour, she knew that. How long had the been talking and... kissing? Fifteen minutes, maybe. She didn't have long until the potion wore off.

" I'm Pansy, silly. Who else would I be?" ,she breathed.

"Pansy wouldn't kiss me like that after a fight." The fight hadn't been extremely recent, but Pansy held a grudge over everything. Even if people didn't see it in public.

Hermione looked up, staring into blue-gray eyes, "I forgive you." She hoped this would work.

"Pansy doesn't have light brown eyes."

She panicked, this was getting bad. She could tell he was going to see her eyes tomorrow and know it was her. This was bad, this was terrible, She was going to die of embarrassment. This was the end.

"Is that you, Granger?"


	2. Making a Decision

**I didn't put an author's note on the other chapter, but I feel like this story is a little rushed. I write these chapters in the space of half an hour to an hour. If there are anymore spelling errors or grammar errors, tell me. I don't really have a beta, my friend runs my stories through her copy of Microsoft Word because I don't have spell check in my word processor. I hope you like my writing and thanks to those who have already Favorited and followed my story here. ^-^**

**I also don't think chapters will always be this quickly posted. Sorry.**

* * *

Shit.

What was she going to do?! Malfoy. That smug bastard had that smirk on his face, she could feel it. His head a dropped so she was gazing at the top of his head, the pale blond strands of hair move gently with every breath he took. He was laughing. He was _laughing_ at her. This would be the last thing he did to her.

Hermione raised her hand to smack him as a shaky breath escaped his lips. She froze, was he trembling? Or was he still shaking from laughter? It had to be the former, there was no way in hell a Malfoy would allow such weakness to be seen.

Draco slid to his knees before her, his head resting gently on her naval, "Where's Pansy, Granger?"

Hermione hesitated. He didn't have to know, there was no point. It would only cause him pain. She stared down at him, what was she thinking? This was Draco Malfoy, a current, or soon to be, Deatheater. He deserved no pity.

"S-She's with-th -," Hermione found herself stumbling over her words attempting to spare him from a harsh reality that not he deserved. "She was busy with friends. She'll be back soon. If she sees you with me she'll be upset."

Draco looked up, his eyes shining with droplets of tears. The ones she could tell he was forcing back down. "She's with someone else. You can't lie very well, Granger."

He glanced back down and sighed. His hands following suit falling onto his legs. He looked like he was sacrificing himself to god. His back slowly straightened so his head was no longer touching her. However, he didn't look up. He kept his steadily trained on her shoes.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

She was pulled roughly to the ground, "Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" He rubbed small circles on the top of her hand, still looking at the ground, "Do you want me to leave you alone? Never look in the eye again, so you can forget that you ever this encounter with me?"

Hermione didn't know what to do. What had happened to the real Malfoy? The one that made fun of her, the one that would call her horrible names? The one that would have sworn revenge because her mudblood lips touch his.

He shuddered and his hand left hers to cover his face. He was crying. Draco Malfoy was crying. What had happened? Who had caused a strong powerful, nearly fully grown man to break down into tears? This wasn't about Pansy. This was deeper. Was it his father? His mother? They were just as prejudice as he was. If anything worse, at least he could control his self most of the time.

"You should leave." His voice startled her, how long had they been sitting there? Obviously long enough for him to realize where he was. He had collected himself and his red rimmed eyes were level with hers, "Leave. Before somebody who matters sees you."

He stared at her, willing himself not to act on instinct. It wasn't fair she was who she was. Why was he falling apart over her? Pansy should matter, her betrayal should have caused more pain than it did. This was a mistake, he should have avoided anything or anyone to do with Pansy. This was the beginning to his end.

"No."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" He thought he misheard her. She had to _want_ to leave after his emotional break down.

"I said no. I'm staying here." Hermione had made up her mind, should he ask,she would be truthful. But, if she could steer the conversation to something else, she would. Malfoy still deserved to be treated like a human being.

"If you're going to stay, then who is Pansy with? I know she's with someone. She doesn't take denial lightly. I'll be hearing about how she has someone else to fulfill her needs the second she thinks it would hurt the most. I can break off now and leave this with my dignity somewhat intact. Almost completely, in fact, as long as you don't hold grudges against me for what I've done."

Hermione thought for a moment, was it best for him? Probably. Did she want to tell him? No. But, she had to. He needed this, and Pansy was a slut anyways.

She sighed, "Pansy is with Zabini. Is there anything I can do?"

Draco mulled it over, there were many things she _could_ do. But what did he want? This was a new concept all together. Doing something he wanted to, simply for himself. Not thinking about how it would affect his family, or want his family would want. They wold want him to confront Zabini and earn Pansy back. To look as noble as him named implied. This was for him.

"Yes, actually," He began, "I need you to stand perfectly still until you can't stand it anymore. And look directly into my eyes."

This was an odd request, he could see her surprise in those large honey eyes. But, she complied and stood as still as she could. He looked her over. She was far more attractive than Pansy was. She was natural and adorably nervous 99.9% of the time. But when her confidence was visible, she shined brighter than anything he had ever seen. This was the last time he let his father decide for him. He was going to control his own life.

There was a distinct change in Malfoy's behavior as he studied her. She wanted to squirm. It looked like he was staring straight through her, and at the same time, memorizing every detail. She was a sheep in wolf's clothing. A Gryffindor wearing Slytherin colors was a dangerous thing to be, but, considering the circumstances, maybe Draco would let it go.

When he leaned forward, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. He was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear, He was going to tell her she was going to die for wearing Slytherin robes. Because she had tainted them, because she was trying to pry into his life without permission. This nervousness wasn't at all productive, but she couldn't think of anything else. Her mind drew a blank when she tried to think of anything else.

She eyes snapped open when she felt his breath on her face. When had he gotten so close?

"May I?" Draco asked quietly, as though speaking to loudly would draw the attention of the nonexistent crowd.

"Y-Yes?" Hermione knew it was a question, and so did Draco. If he did this there was no going back. They would be in the middle of a mess they had both created.

As he drew her closer to him, his eyes fluttering shut as her arms circled his neck, a large silver terrier burst into the corridor they sat in. It spoke in a fast tone, Weasly's voice? It was hard to tell. He had been thinking of Hermione so much he had forgotten anything else.

Hermione shot out of his lap, standing to quickly and nearly falling. Catching herself last minute and righting herself using the wall for support. "I have to go, Malfoy. Somebo-"

"Draco"

"What?"

"Considering the circumstances, and the fact I had you in my lap for a total of," he stopped to check his watch and stand up, "roughly fifteen minutes, I believe using my first name would be acceptable. May use yours?"

"I have to go. I don't have time for your mind games, Malfoy." Sh turned to leave, a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Use my first name and you may."

"I need to go, _Draco._ "

"You may leave."

His hand, however, kept a firm grip on her wrist. She glanced up, he was watching her again. "You need to let go, if you want me to leave."

He sighed, "I know. I'm deciding whether it's worth it."

"Worth what?"

He was standing between oblivion and sanctuary. Hermione or Pansy. He was going to go to hell for this. He took the plunged of the cliff, straight into the awaiting abyss.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! ^.^**


	3. Public Affairs and Unused Classrooms

**Hello, my lovelies. I started this earlier today and thought, 'I'm going to finish this.' Well, I did! Way later than I should have. I honestly meant to get this out earlier, but Tumblr was calling me.**

**Continuing on, this chapter, I think at any rate, still falls under the T category. The humor/passing comments made aren't as bad as the ones I say with my friends and I'm a teenager in high school. So enjoy!**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly, letting them focus on their own.

'I guess that's what I get for trying for another kiss' ,He thought bitterly. He thought she would be more open to the idea. They had already kissed, well, technically she kissed him under the idea she would fool him, but that was unimportant. He had had just enough strength and intelligence left to utter an apology before stumbling off to bed.

As he layed in bed, staring at the ceiling, he remembered what Hermione had said. There wasn't a reason for his anger towards the situation, but after the realization that Pansy would do such a thing. He should have been expecting it, to be honest. Pansy was known to hold a grudge. And the reason for her grudge should have been an obvious reason for retaliation. He would break up with her today and be done with it.

With a new focus and determination, he got out of bed and got dressed. Knowing Pansy would be in the common room or the Great Hall. Hopefully the former, he didn't want to make this exceedingly public like she would.

He walked briskly from his dorm room to the Slytherin common room, glancing around briefly, and seeing a lack of the obnoxious twit he was looking for. He took off down the dungeon halls, easily navigating through them at such a speed that even the great Salazar Slytherin would have been impressed.

Draco found Pansy sitting next to Millicent, nothing surprising there. Millicent was the resident lesbian in Slytherin House and would do anything to have a reason to stare at Pansy.

"Draco! Come sit with me!" ,Pansy screeched through the hall. Heads from every table turned to look at her. She was making an ass of herself.

"Pansy, I believe we need to talk elsewhere."

"There's no reason to hide whatever you need to say, Draco, I been waiting for you to tell me you love me. You might as well make it public." She was practically screaming. Everyone was listening, this was not going according to plan. But, to be honest, nothing else was either.

"Pansy, I need to talk to you in private. Now." Draco said in a deadly whisper.

Pansy sighed, "Just say it in here, our relationship is public, so your feeling should be, too."

Losing all of his patience with that one statement, Draco spoke as loudly as she had. If she wanted this to one public, he would make it public. "I find myself disinterested with our relationship, I would like to formally end it here."

He had never seen her face so red, with embarrassment and anger both. "Well, I don't want you either. I've been seein-"

"Zabini? I know, a little birdy told me. I was tired of you and you had obviously wanted to move on from me, so now you have the chance. Congratulations, you got your wish." Draco stalked off in the direction of the dungeons, no longer hungry. The whispers in the Great Hall were growing back to their original volume, slowly but surely. He could feel a stare burning the back of his neck, he turned to find Hermione looking curiously at him. She raised her eyebrow questioningly, the unasked question obvious. Did this have anything to do with what had happened the night before? Draco glanced back at Pansy, she was already sinking into hysterics. He looked back at Hermione and gestured for her to follow.

She watched as Malfoy was forced to make his break up public, he embarrassment pliable. She watched him walk all the way to the door, when he turned around and stared back. She refused to look away, instead she raised an eyebrow. He got the hint, and after making sure Pansy wouldn't make a bigger scene of things, asked her to follow him.

Should she? He had other friends he could talk to. Maybe not about what he wanted to, but he had someone else, surely. Hermione glanced back at her breakfast, half eaten and halfheartedly put on her plate. She hadn't very hungry afer remembering what she had done. If Malfoy hadn't realized it was actually her to begin with she may have been able to eat properly. But, fate worked in strange ways, and it seemed to like the idea of making her life more complicated than it had to be.

"I think I'm done with breakfast, boys. See you in library?"

Harry nodded his consent before continuing his conversation with Ginny about Quidditch. Ron, on the other hand, muttered a strangled 'sure' around his mouthful of food. Hermione grimaced, at least Harry knew to swallow before speaking.

Hermione turned and walked down the corridor, just in time to see a platinum blond head whip out of sight at the other end. She jogged to the end of the corridor, stopping to catch her breath, leaning on the corner. Why could he walk so fast? And down such a long fucking corridor.

When she was breathing at a somewhat normal pace, she stood up straight and turned the corner, hoping against hope that Malfoy had decided to slow his roll and walk at a normal pace.

She got a glance of an empty corridor, her stomach filling with dread. Why had she agreed to follow him? He knew she wouldn't be able to follow, he was making a fool of her.

She was about to turn around and go to the library when she was pulled roughly in an unused classroom.

"Jesus, Malfoy, do you do anything gently?" Hermione rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her.

"I thought we had agreed on a first names. And to answer your question, only if you ask nicely." Draco whispered huskily into her ear. Hermione turned around, only to have her ass grabbed by a hand behind her.

"Such temper. I wonder what that would translate into. At a later date, of course." She could hear the smirk in his voice. Pulling her wand out she turned again to face him. "This is a lovely wand, the vine work is beautiful. And so is that tiny hand. Would you give a good use for me?"

Draco side stepped the curse that was sent at his head. "Hmmm, that won't do." He paused for a second of thought, "Maybe your mouth, then?"

"Stop saying things like that." Each word was punctuated with a curse or charm that would cause him some sort of embarrassment. "And stop avoiding my spells!"

Hermione's hand was suddenly well above her and Draco's face was a few inches away, "If you would stop casting them I wouldn't have to move."

"Let go of me." She all but growled. She had better things to do than to be man-handled.

"I don't believe I will. You're quite beautiful when found in a submissive position."

"I will not be one of your whores."

He paused staring at her, how could she think that? She was the last possible person to be used as his whore. She was too pure, too intelligent. Pansy was one thing, but Hermione Granger was another. An entirely different thing, in fact.

She hit the wall with surprising care. Last night having been forced against it, as though there was no point in waiting. Was there another side to Malfoy?

"Let me kiss you again. Just once. After that you have an entire day to yourself and your own devices." Draco looked at her desperately. This was the one thing he was forbidden to have, but goddamnit, he was going to have it.

"Oh, an _entire day_! All to myself! That's every girls dream, Malfoy. Surely you can't afford it." Sarcasm dripped from every word. If he wanted to play games, she would play right back.

"I would give you more time if you stayed still for more than one day. You're off studying one day and helping Potter save the world the next. I want to make sure you're safe. And for fucks sake call me by may given name!"

"You're lying. And why should I?" She said it with conviction. There wasn't a doubt in her mind this was fake. She had no reason to believe him, he was playing it up well. 'Call him by his first name.' What was she? Two? This was all a game.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I have to keep you some what interested. Don't forget to leave a review behind. I'm starving!**

**\- Draven**


	4. A Conversation os Sorts

**So, this chapter is rather short compared to the others. But, I really didn't what else to put in this chapter. As much as I want them to kiss, this didn't feel like this was the right time to make them kiss, without making myself sound like a hormonal teenager. On the other side of things, I just went to a Mindless Self Indulgence concert. I can't hear properly yet. ^-^**

* * *

"Please." The desperation in Draco's eyes was slowly breaking her. What was wrong with a simple kiss? There was no harm in it, really. If worse came to worse, she could always make him forget. Or maybe both of them. All loose ends must be tied up.

"Why?! Why do you need to do this? What is so important about me that you have to Malfoy was known to have a somewhat short temper, taking to long could cause him to matter into his own hands, quite literally in fact.

"Why? Because I need to. You're different from the rest. You have this... way if doing things that has its own life. I see everything you do in public and it speaks volumes for your intelligence. I am willing to do anything to get in your favor. Even if just for one minute." Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Please!"

'Would he break if I said no?' She mentally sighed, 'Best not test it.'

"If I let you kiss me," He made eye contact with her, his smile was genuine. "I said if, Malfoy, You would leave me alone?"

"For the rest of the day, yes."

She bit her lip, "So, you would need another kiss tomorrow?"

"Not necessarily a kiss, but I wouldn't turn one down." He chuckled lightly, his smile still genuine.

"Then what would you need? A hug or...?"

"I just need to know you're alright. An owl would be fine. Seeing you would be preferred, of course, but I'll deal with what I can get at this point."

Why did he have that damnful hope on his face. It turned him from evil Malfoy to a sweet hearted Draco. This wasn't fair, wasn't he suppose to be a Death Eater? "Can I have my arm back now?"

"You won't run?"

"No."

He lowered her arm onto his shoulder, tracing his way back down to the wall by her hip. She shuddered, light hearted traces against her skin and clothes should not have felt like that from Malfoy. He smirked up at her, still too genuine to raise her ire, "Well, this is telling, isn't it, Hermione?"

"Malfoy..."

"First names, kitten. If you call me Malfoy, I get to give you a nickname. Of course, only I can use it. It'll be our little secret." He was whispering into her ear again. This was the end of all this even slightly sane, wasn't it? He grabbed her other hand, which had been clutching her robes, and placed it on his other shoulder, "I can move forward a little, if you want, so you can put your hands together."

Apparently it was.

"No. No no no. Stay where you are. And _don't call me kitten_." This was getting strange, she couldn't breathe properly, she couldn't get properly angry, what was going on? Close proximity? No, that would infer she had feelings for him. He was dominating?

Her last thought sent her mind on a very dangerous path, one that should not be traveled alone, at night, or ever, for that matter. Her face was heating up, she was fucking _blushing_ because of this.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco took a step forward and lifted her face. Was it actual concern?

"Let go of me." She tried to swat at him, only to have him bodily pressed against her in order to avoid it. She let out a small gasp, this was counter productive.

"Are you alright? You seem feverish." He stepped back and held her face again, stroking his thumb against her cheek. He let out a relieved sigh, and a small laugh, "You're blushing."

"Mal-"

"I've a new rule. Every time you call me Malfoy, I'll kiss you. Does that sound fair?" He tilted his head slightly, waiting fer her to challenge him.

Taking a deep breathe, Hermione looked at him with a new determination, "No, it doesn't sound fair at all. I'll call you Malfoy and you call me Granger."

"Is role play a kink of yours? I quite like the new rule myself. Adds depth to our relationship."

"What relationship?! We're enemies at best!" This was going to kill her.

"We stopped being enemies when you kissed me, both you and I know that. I've come to terms with it. I'm only waiting for you."

Her head bounced of the wall, causing no pain or damage, but almost wished it had. He was impossible. How was she to address him now? Draco sounded to intimate for her liking, and Malfoy put her in precarious position. That precarious situation would only get worse in public.

"You're being a bit of a prick."

"At least I have one, what's your excuse? Maybe I rubbing off on you?"

His reference wasn't lost on her, but at least a little anger was able to surface. "How am I being a prick?!"

"Just kiss me."

Fucking Slytherin.

"One kiss today and I'll be out of your hair for the rest of it."

"Malfoy..."

"You're saying my last name quite a bit, and considering our new rule... Well, I need to collect."

Her hands shot to his chest, ready to push him back if needed. It wasn't necessary, he was already there if he needed to be.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**-Destroyer**


	5. Losing the Game

**Hello, my lovelies. I hope you all know I love you very much and that I meant to say so sooner. Thank you for taking the time to favorite/follow my story and for reviewing.**

**To the reviewer who told me to proof read, thank you, I for got to use fanfiction spell check when I uploaded this the last doc. I fixed it and this one. I hope I got it all. And I'm sorry I forgot your name. :P**

**To the review who said my writing was great, you were a guest, Thank you. This is my first posted story and I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. All other fanfiction I have written was burned in my wood stove because I didn't think it was good enough for the site.**

**All in all, thank you for everything, especially reading this.**

* * *

Heavy breathing was normal, right? There was absolutely nothing wrong with the speed of her heart beat. Being trapped against a wall and being stared at by _him_ , wasn't the cause, whether he wanted it to be or not. Just a teeny tiny smile curled the edges of his lips as he watched her.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with her?! This was not okay! She was not allowed to like Draco! She was part of the Golden Trio, best friend of the chosen one. Malfoy was off limits.

He might be off limits for her, but he apparently didn't get the memo. He had gotten her attention by publicly humiliating Pansy, and then gesturing her to follow. Sure, she technically had a choice, but she had to make sure he was okay. She didn't know he was going to go psycho and try to kiss her and watch her, and make sure she was safe in general... This was bad. Not only was he psycho, he was losing his mind. Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors! It wasn't allowed either!

And she told him as such. "Malfoy, This isn't -" A quick press to her lips caused her eyes to flutter and stop in the middle of her sentence, "What?"

"You broke a rule, there was your punishment." Draco smiled lightly, this was getting interesting. If she kept this up, he would technically be allowed to kiss everyday.

"I didn't agree to those terms and you know that."

"They weren't up for discussion, and do I get my real kiss?"

"That was your kiss! You can't change the rules because it wasn't what you wanted!"

"I'm not changing the rules, I'm following them. You said my last name instead of my first, so ou got kissed. Now I need my real kiss, if you want to leave at any rate. Or would you rather stay here with me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione to blush profusely.

"Well... You're using them to your advantage! And considering there is no way I could do that, and I know you were going to say that, don't deny it, it's not exactly fair."

"If I call you Granger, you can kiss me. I think that rule is to your advantage, is it not?"

"What are you really trying to do, Mal-", He gave her a sly smile as he leaned forward. She sighed, "Draco."

"I simply want a kiss. Is that to much to ask?"

"Every Slytherin has an anterior motive. What's yours? Do have a camera somewhere? Someone ready to take a picture?"

"No. I just want a kiss. An actual kiss. Like the one in the dungeons."

That's what this was about. Malfoy wanted another kiss, obviously. But there were stakes to that kind of kiss. She nearly lost herself he first time. Going back into that mess was a disaster waiting to happen. Well, technically already in the making.

"What if that was acting? Remember? I needed information, so I pretended to Pansy, your girlfriend. This as a little to do with attraction as possible."

Draco thought carefully for a second, his eye wandering across her face and down to her mouth every couple of seconds. This could not end well.

"Okay, one kiss and if you don't kiss back, I can only kiss you when you say my last name in private. This will keep things as secret as possible for a time being."

"If I don't kiss back you can't kiss me at all. Final." She wasn't going to kiss back, she wasn't. It was crazy to think she would.

"Deal."

One word. That _one word_ sealed her fate, this fucked up little game suddenly became real in less than one second, all because of the sure tone in his voice, and her sudden lack of resolve.

Hermione ducked her head to gain a little composure, she had to make sure to keep her body rigid. If her lips moved in even the slightest, she would plummet.

His lip were soft and gentle, slowly moving, his hands resting on her cheek and neck. He smelled of cologne and rain, a little sent of something wonder. She clenched her hands at her sides and squeezed her eyes shut, she had almost responded. Light touches and twitches, his mouth dipping for a fraction of a second into something that resembled a frown. She could do this.

When she thought he was backing away, she opened her mouth to take a breath, inadvertently letting him slip into her mouth. She let out a whimper and her hands shot to his shoulders again and she clasped them behind his head. He was technically ahead in this. But, she hadn't responded, she was still winning.

Draco's hands slid down to her waist and rubbed small circles into the edges of her sweater, causing it to roll up slightly, just enough to slip his fingers under the edge. She lost the game, she shouldn't have made the bet with him. He knew he was going to win and that was he only reason he had let her make an outcome that involved her leaving his sight for more than twenty-four hours.

She moaned slightly and lid up onto her tippy toes. Her tounge playing with his as he smiled against her lips. He loved her reactions. He had become terrified that in the last few seconds that she wouldn't respond and she would be lost forever. Off to be with the weasel or the Golden Twat.

Luckily she responded. and she had added a delicious moan, their mouths muffling the sound. Draco was just happy it was real and he had won something that might make the outcome of his life a lot different. Maybe this work out. He smiled against her lips and he felt a smile in return. This was going to be interesting no matter how you looked at it.

* * *

**Drop me a review?  
**

**\- Destroyer**


	6. The Prefects Bathroom

**Okay, sorry for not posting last week. And maybe the week before that. I lost track of time and my birthday was the tenth, so I got a little side tracked. For a full, list of the random shit I did, check out my youtube channel. Same username. I am pleased to present the sixth chapter of my story, however. And hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Her lips swollen, her head swimming, how the fuck had this happened?

Draco Malfoy sliding his lips down her neck, his hands slipping up her shirt. This was heaven and hell at the same time.

Her eyes sliding closed as he bit her neck ever so lightly in just that area.

Her breath rapid, heart beat faster than it had ever been. She had lost once again.

Hermione sat up in her bed, sweat glistening on her forehead. She pulled her curtains and back and glanced around, her silencing charms were working well at any rate. These dreams were tedious to deal wit when she was sure no one could hear her. She didn't know what to do about them. Wake her self up or continue? The choice was obvious in her book, but maybe not. Her body seemed to disagree with her.

She cast a tempus charm. Six thirty in the morning, might as well get up.

She walked carefully to the prefects bathroom, turning on the hot water, watching the bubbles jump across the surface. She dipped her legs into the pool like tub. The water was perfect. She slid off her robe and lowered herself into the awaiting water.

The prefects bathroom was the perfect place to relax. There were only fifteen people total who could use the bathroom, and at six thirty, most of them would be asleep.

"Oh, isn't this a lovely sight to see?"

Unless, apparently, your name was Draco fucking Malfoy.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"A bath, actually. If you wouldn't mind, of course. I'll draw the curtains around the other half." He looked down at her, Hermione sunk lower into the water.

"I can't tell you not to"

"Excellent."

Draco walked away, his towel in one hand, his bag in the other. The ends of his robes swaying slightly as he walked. Slytherin green, of course.

He did as he said he would, the curtains closed and she could rise herself enough to be comfortable. He had the side of he tub with the windows facing the east. Sunlight streaming through, she could still see his silhouette through the curtains. He pulled his robe off slowly, she wondered if she knew she could see him...

There was obviously some cloth still on him, the wrinkles were still visible on his shadow. A shirt came off, more than likely a tank top. She wondered how it looked on him. His fingers hooked on something around his waist. Pants, maybe? Or it was...

She turned around so fast the water around her sloshed over the tubs' edge. She had see it, the silhouette of it, but it was close enough. And if her dreams weren't bad enough already. It was fucking huge. Bigger than anything she had dreamt up. Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhy...

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, just lost my footing." She was covering her mouth to avoid screaming. This wasn't fair. She wasn't aloud to like him, look at him, think about him because he was a Slytherin. He was aloud to look at her because she was a challenge.

The mighty Slytherin would finally defeat the Gryffindor witch. The smartest of her age reduced to nothing because of one boys penis. She covered her face in her hands and rubbed, she was going to be in close proximity with a naked Draco.

Fuck.

The water on the other end of the tub ripped and warped, his reflection visible on the surface of the water where the bubbles had began to thin out. He truly was an amazing looking person.

She was there. Less than 20 feet away. Naked. Her brown curls damp and heavy, her cheeks flush from the water temperature. Her nervousness was pliable.

Draco did as he said he would and closed the curtain. Pity she wasn't on the side with the sunlight. Maybe she would be in here this evening, a goddess illuminated with the proper lighting. He slipped his robe off, tossing it on his bag a few feet away.

He pulled his tank top off slowly. She was petite, he had seen that much when he came out of the restroom portion of the baths. She had been slipping into the water, the edges of her breasts visible when her arms were supporting her. His fingers hooked under the edge of his underwear. She was a sight to behold.

There was a sudden sloshing of water from the other side of the curtain. He pulled his underwear back up, walking slowly to the edge of the curtain, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, just lost my footing" ,came the shaky reply.

He pulled his underwear back down and tossed the on his bag. He carefully slid into the water, casing as few ripples as possible. And if he stood just right, he could see her reflection. From the collarbone up. She looked lovely.

Resting his arms on the edge of the tub, he watched her move quickly and silently, nervous and awkward about the idea of being a tub with him. He could swim over and talk couldn't he? He never said how long he would stay over here, right?

He half walked, half swam to the dividing curtain. She had stopped moving, she was staring at the curtain and the ripples coming from underneath it.

"I'm coming over."

"No! You're not allowed! And I'm done bathing anyways, the bath is yours."

The sound of sloshing water and small drips on the tile floor had him out of the tub and into his robe in seconds. He ran over and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I'll stay on my side and I won't bother you." He breathed out. Her hair was dripping small droplets of water every couple of seconds off of the curling ends of her hair. Rivulets running down into her towel.

"I was done anyways. I'll just be going."

As she made to look away and leave he reached down and kissed her softly.

At her surprised expression he smiled lightly, "I get a kiss everyday, and I want to see you before curfew. Maybe during our rounds? Just to make sure you're safe. Nobody will see us."

She nodded dumbly as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm, smiling lightly.

"Well, I think we both need to get to breakfast soon. Goodbye, Hermione."

She surprised herself when she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Bye, Draco."

Turning and grabbing her bag, she ran into the girls toilet portion of the bath. Dressing as fast as she could and passing a half dressed Draco on her way out. She tried her very best not to look, but the made eye contact and he winked.

This was turning out to be a very pleasant day already.

He sat in stunned silence for a few moments after she ran to get dressed. She had initiated that. She was beginning to accept it, right. He dressed slowly, replaying the moment in his head. He saw her run out of the bathroom, trying her damndess not to look at him, and miserable failing. Her winked when they made eye contact, making her blush. He laughed silently to himself. Things were looking quite good for him.

* * *

**Reviews give me the stength to wt=rite new chapters! ^-^**


	7. A Silent Conversation

**Instead of doing my American Studies project like _I should be_... I decided to write this. I hope you like it, it's a little short and I may have made them a little OOC, but, it was the best I can currently do. Sorry :P**

**And thanks to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story! ^-^**

* * *

He watched her silently, across the room sitting with her friends. Laughing and talking. Being a Gryffindor...

Not many things could shake Draco, in fact there were a total of three things. All three pertaining to Hermione Granger. He loved he way she walked, the gentle swing of her hips, the way her skirt brushed her thighs. Her smile. It was beautiful. Pearly teeth shining and the ways her sparkling eyes showed up with it. But, the third was his favorite. Her intelligence, she always knew what to do, what to say. And maybe she started out as a know it all, but she had grown into her intelligence. She no longer shouted out the answers, she waited patiently until she was called on. She wrote essays with the proper amount of information, she knew what she was getting herself into. Not that she had a choice.

He was being a dick, there was no way around it. He was. Telling her what to do, when to do it. At least they had turned into suggestions rather than orders, she would never follow orders. At least it would make things exciting.

Draco was shaken from his musing by a petite girl sliding into his side. he didn't bother her a single glance, he knew who it was. She was already trying to make amends on her fathers orders. She had gotten several letters from home. So had he.

His parents had been angry, mostly his father, who had told him to duel Zabini for her hand. Draco had disregarded his father's letter and took faith in his mother's. She had told him to do what he thought best, and to avoid mentioning her letter to his father. He had chuckled lightly, knowing well that, when it came down to it, his mother could put his father in his place, she just wanted him to feel like the man of the house.

"Dracooo! Pay attention to me! I've forgiven you now, come and talk to me! I need your company." Pansy's sickeningly sweet smile, was plastered on her face. She must have gotten a verbal lashing from her parents. "Zabini was a side quest, you're the main one."

His nearly puked when she pressed closer, causing her breasts to squish against his arm, her way of telling him that she could always find another. She was pathetic, but he understood, a week ago he would have jumoed at the idea of impressing his father, now it didn't matter. He should tell her that they wanted different things and she should find someone else.

"Pansy, I thi-"

"Oh! I'm so glad we're back together!" She hugged his arm and giggled. She was at least keeping this as covert as possible. No one had noticed yet at least.

"Pansy, we're not together."

She blinked owlishly, staring at him. Her eyes were searching, she was confused, she didn't understand, why did he not want this?

"B-But, my father told me that there was a deal. I don't have a choice Draco."

"Of course you do. Tell him I defied my father and found another. Tell him I cheated, tell him anything you like, in fact. I don't care, just find someone and be happy." He finally looked over and smiled. Pansy smiled back and gave him another hug before retreating to her original spot.

Draco watched her go, and turned back to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was watching him with a small smirk on her face and her chin in her hand. She had watched the entire ordeal. What did she think? Would she react badly tell him he was crazy for thinking she would like him?

...Would she be jealous? Just the thought of a jealous Hermione made his blood boil. She was just watching him, and he watched her. Dinner was becoming exceedingly long.

Hermione could see Draco staring at her from the corner of her eye. She made sure she was acting perfectly normal. If he knew she could see him they would have another silent conversation. The last thing she needed was suspicious friends.

"Hermione, can you help with my transfiguration homework, later? I can't find the right spell in any books and I'm sure you've found it."

She gave her full attention to the question at hand, "Now, Ronald, you don't mean you want to see my homework to copy it would you?" She smiled lightly at him, his ears turned a light pink and he smiled largely.

"Never! I'm completely honest when doing my essays!" They all laughed. At least there was something brightening her day.

"I think we should try to catch Malfoy again." Harry was staring across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. She followed his gaze and saw Draco. And Pansy.

She was snuggled as close as she could get to him while remaining separate people. Hermione felt her heart sink in her chest. They had broken up, but they were purebloods. Their parents were bound to try to get them back together eventually.

"Yeah. Thins are still a little fishy." Ron nodded his agreement, "What about you, 'Mione?"

"What? No. He doesn't seem to be much of a threat anymore."

The boys stared at her. Harry spoke first, "Are mad? He's a Malfoy, it's in their blood to be evil!"

"'Mione, think of who it is. What makes you think he's fine?"

"He just doesn't seem like a threat. If he was, he would have stayed with Pansy. You both know his father worked hard to make that deal with the Parkingstons. When Malfoy broke up her, he probably got hell."

"I still think we should try to ask him questions again. We never found him the last time." Ron was convinced.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table as the boys got into their own discussion planning the next search, her chin resting on her hand. She made eye contact with Draco after Pansy slid back to her friends. She smirked lightly as Draco made eye contact with her. He sat there staring his eyes became glossy for a few moments and then flared back to life. He stared at her with a heat in his eyes. There were rounds to be made in ten minutes, and he had somehow changed the prefect round so he was her partner.

And they sat there was each other for the last ten minutes, until they were all sent back to their dorms.

And the prefects were sent on their rounds.

* * *

**Leave me a review?**

**-Destroyer**


	8. A Filler/The Astrnomy Tower

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I lost power because of a storm. :P But, I have it today. And this is an extremely short chapter, but, I think I going to put a lemon in the next chapter and I don't know how I would write it... All suggestions are welcome and feedback on the entire idea of a lemon is welcome. ^-^**

* * *

The astronomy tower was generally a 7th year and staff patrol only area, however, Draco seemed to be pulling strings. There were fewer people up on the upper levels, very few paintings, and next to no noise on the trek there. They were to patrol the highest level of the school and the tower until eleven thirty, then they were to return to their separate rooms and go to sleep.

"You seemed to have a lovely conversation with Pansy." Hermione meant it as a side comment, Pansy would have stayed next to Draco should they have gotten back together.

"She means nothing to me. I hope you know that." Draco's grip on his wand tightened slightly. She could call the entire thing off right now and he would be forced to sit on the opposite side of the tower staring into space until eleven thirty. He would do it gladly if it meant she would come back, though.

"I know. I was only teasing. And besides, We have rounds for the next three and a half hours, I needed to start the conversation somehow." Hermione smiled lightly up at Draco. He smiled back, his eyes gleaming.

"Somehow... Hmmm, I don't doubt your intelligence most of the time. However." He paused, looking her in the eye, "I think your excuse of an attempt is beginning to."

Hermione laughed and looked at the ground smiling and then up at the ceiling, "Do you think people would accept the idea of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating?"

"I suppose most of the Gryffindor would just assume I slithered into your bed."

Hermione stared at him with a look of disbelief, "That was one of the worst puns ever, and probably the most used ones. I thought Malfoy's were to introverts."

They had reached the spiral staircase leading up into the tower, "We are, but, on special occasion, we are not."

Hermione went up the stairs first, which pleased Draco immensely. When she reached level ground, Hermione took a deep breathe, enjoying the clean air and cool chill. Draco slid down the back wall, watching her.

"You're beautiful, you know."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione tensed up. This was a setup from the beginning wasn't it? He's going to tell her he hates her and that he's going to show his memory to everyone, right after he bleaches his mouth of course.

"Because you are." Draco stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on his shoulders, placing his chin on her head. "You worry far to much."

Hermione relaxed back into his arms, "I think I have the right."

"You would if I had an ulterior motive. Which I don't, by the way."

Hermione turned around, "You swear it? You honestly just want me for me? And not to bring down the Order from the inside?"

"I swear." He leaned down and kissed her chastely, leaning his forehead against hers. She was so insecure, but he was a soon to be Death Eater. She did have every right.

Draco was relaxed and calm and perfectly happy. Just listening to her gentle breathing, the feeling of her fingers playing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. When he felt her pulling him down he followed her instructions and kissed her once again, enjoying the sweet taste of pumpkin juice.

* * *

**Leave me feedback PLEASE! I need reviews to live!**

**\- Destroyer**


End file.
